The present invention relates to a hand-free cellular phone securing or retaining device mounted inside a vehicle so that a driver can drive his or her car and make or receive a phone call without holding a phone receiver in his or her hand, rendering driving in a more safe way.
Cellular phones have been so popular that they have almost become a standard equipment in modern vehicles. In some countries, a driver is prohibited from holding a cellular phone while driving a vehicle with one hand, so it is necessary for a driver to fix a cellular phone inside a vehicle if he or she wants to use a cellular phone in driving without violation of law.
It is well known that holding a cellular phone with one hand and using the other hand to control the steering wheel while driving is very dangerous. To overcome such a problem, a cellular phone is usually held in place inside a vehicle by way of a securing device which is mounted to a place by screws near the gear shift, or to a place above a dashboard. Fixing a cellular phone at such places either makes the operation of the phone inconvenient or influences the sight of a driver; besides, it also damages the interior of a vehicle by drilling holes on the body of a vehicle.